The production of optoelectronic devices which, after production, are intended to be fixed and electrically contact-connected on an electrical conductor carrier, such as a printed circuit board, for example, often necessitates a series of individual processing steps that have to be carried out individually at each device. By way of example, optoelectronic semiconductor chips, by means of a so-called pick and place method, are individually introduced into housings for the devices respectively to be produced and are electrically conductively connected in each case individually to connection conductors of the housing. However, individual processing steps, that is to say steps which are carried out separately for each device, are cost-intensive and complex in comparison with processing steps which can be carried out simultaneously for a multiplicity of devices.